godofwarfandomcom-20200223-history
Zeus
"I am the King of Olympus and it is my way that is the way of the gods." - Zeus Greek Mythology In Greek Mythology, Zeus (Ζεύς) was the king of olympus, the ruler of Mount Olympus, and the god of the sky and thunder and Lightning. His symbols were the thunderbolt, eagle, bull, and oak tree. Zeus was the child of the Titans Cronos and Rhea, and the youngest but strongest of all his siblings. It was Zeus who led his brothers and sisters into battle against the Titans, claiming the throne of his father and banishing the Titans to Tartarus. He then married his sister Hera, the goddess of women and marriage. Zeus was well known for his erotic escapades with beautiful mortal women, resulting in many godly and heroic offspring, including Athena, Apollo, Artemis, Hermes, Persephone, Dionysus, Perseus, Heracles, Helen, Minos, and Kratos. With Hera, Zeus fathered Ares, Hebe and Eris. Ancient Greek lore also speaks of Zeus' incestuous and homosexual escapades, some of such which include his erotic affairs with the young mortal Ganymede, and Zeus having intimate relations with his own brother, Poseidon. In the God of War Series Birth and Early Days It was foretold that Cronos would someday be overthrown by his children. To prevent this prophecy from becoming true, the mighty Titan swallowed his children, imprisoning them within his belly. Rhea, distressed by the loss of her children, saved her last child, Zeus, by tricking Cronos into swallowing a stone wrapped in cloth. She summoned an eagle to take Zeus to an island far away from the watchful eyes of Cronos. It was on this island that Gaia, mother of Earth, would raise him to nurture and desire to free his brothers and sisters, overthrowing Cronos. Great War After freeing his brothers and sisters, Zeus declared war on the Titans, consumed with feelings of revenge. Betraying Gaia, the very Titan who had raised him, he waged war on the Titans for the sins of only one. The new gods, calling themselves Olympians, fought against their predecessors with great ferocity. The battle between the Olympians and the Titans formed the landscape of the world, shaking the earth with massive earthquakes and crumbling mountains. During the war, Zeus created the all powerful Blade of Olympus, which was used to banish the Titans to the foulest pits of Tartarus. Cronos would later be forced to endure great suffering by having Pandora's Temple chained to his back and wander the Desert of Lost Souls for eternity. The end of the Great War resulted in Zeus and his brothers splitting the world apart; Zeus became the king of the gods and would rule over the skies, Poseidon would rule the seas, and Hades would rule the Underworld. Banished, the Titans endured unimaginable suffering through heartless torture devices created by the Gauntlet of Zeus. ''God of War'' Ares had begun a siege on the city of Athens to gain favor from Zeus over his half-sister Athena. Zeus had forbidden the gods from waging war on each other, so he allowed Athena to receive help from Kratos, Ares’ former servant. Kratos met Zeus within the damaged city of Athens where he was given Zeus' Fury, the ability to wield and throw Zeus’ thunderbolts. It is also speculated that the Grave Digger is also Zeus in disguise as a mortal. In one of the bonus cut-scenes from the game, Kratos reunites with his mother, discovering that Zeus is his father, who he would later take vengeance upon for abandoning him so many years before. ''God of War II'' Betrayal The death of Ares resulted in Kratos becoming the new God of War. Being far more ruthless than Ares ever was, Kratos began a vicious campaign in once again glorifying Sparta throughout the world. Zeus was uneasy about the new appointed god, feeling unsafe upon his throne in Olympus. He advised Athena to warn Kratos that with every city destroyed in the Spartan army's conquest, the wrath of Zeus would grow ever stronger. Kratos failed to comply with Athena’s warning and fell from Olympus down to the island of Rhodes, where his men lay siege. As an enormous god, Kratos tore Rhodes apart. However, Kratos did not realize that Zeus, in the form of an eagle, had followed him. Flying over the massive Kratos, Zeus drained the godly power from him, shrinking the god of war to human size. Zeus then brought life to the Colossus of Rhodes, a statue of Helios which overlooked the city. Misleading Kratos into believing he was at his side, Zeus gave him the Blade of Olympus to use against the colossus. Draining all of his godly power into the blade, Kratos defeated and destroyed the colossus, weakening himself in the process. It was at this time that Zeus revealed himself to Kratos, claiming that the "cycle" would end here. The king of the gods took the Blade of Olympus and impaled Kratos, leaving him for dead. Within seconds Zeus took the Blade of Olympus and destroyed the entire Spartan army and everything else in Rhodes. While Kratos was thought to be dead, Zeus also attacked and destroyed Sparta itself, for many Spartans had worshiped Kratos far more than the rest of Olympus. Having done these deeds and believing the problem with Kratos to finally be resolved, Zeus left for his throne on Mount Olympus. Revenge After Kratos defeated the Sisters of Fate, he returned to the moment when Zeus betrayed and killed him. Zeus claimed he had underestimated Kratos and presumed that the Sisters of Fate had aided him. Kratos, picking up the Blade of Olympus, claimed the Sisters were dead. Zeus then remarked that the Sisters deemed him to be victorious from the beginning, and the two warriors ran quickly towards one another, taking to the skies as they attacked. They ended up on the Summit of Sacrifice, where an epic battle would begin. Kratos fought Zeus furiously, until Zeus eventually overpowered him, so Kratos feigned surrender. Kratos asked Zeus to end his life and release him from his torment. Zeus, believing this to be true, raised the Blade of Olympus and said to Kratos that his torment was just beginning. The great god was tricked, and Kratos took the Blade from him, stabbing him with it numerous times until Athena intervened. Zeus escaped his death at the hands of Kratos, and instead Athena was killed (though Kratos is far more affected by Athena's death then Zeus is). Before she died, however, Athena told Kratos that he was compelled to destroy Zeus just as Zeus did Cronos, for Kratos was his son. This was the cycle Zeus had been talking about before he killed Kratos earlier. Athena then stated that no son should ever destroy his own father and that Zeus must live so that Olympus will prevail. God after god would deny Kratos for they would protect Zeus from him. Fleeing to Olympus, Zeus called forth a fracture of the gods. Fearing Kratos, Zeus told his brothers that they must put aside their petty grievances and unite. As he exclaimed he would wipe out the plague created by one mere mortal, Olympus began to shake. Looking to the edge of the mountain, the gods trembled as they gazed upon the Titans, who were thought to have been in Tartarus, being led by Kratos. God of War III Zeus is to appear in God of War III as the main antagonist whom Kratos is going to kill. Zeus is said to be wearing golden armor in his fight against Kratos. Gaia will have a role in the fight as well. Powers and Abilities Zeus' powers and abilities are both awe inspiring and terrifying. He is the most powerful god on Olympus and possibly the most powerful being in existence. He possesses the abilities of Regeneration, Projection, Flight, Summoning, Conjuring The Elements, Telekinesis, Power Granting, Teleportation, and Immortality. Zeus can Shapeshift, growing to massive sizes and turn into a eagle. He possesses control over the weather, thunder and Lightning. During his duel with Kratos, he outmatched him in terms of physical Strength but like all gods he is vulnerable to the Blade of Olympus, his own powerful weapon. He is capable of moving at the speed of lighting and is capable of creating powerful barriers to shield himself. When he unleashed his full power, Kratos was unable to overpower him even though he possessed the Blade of Olympus and was in control of his powers. Appearance In mortal appearance, Zeus is still exceptionally tall, muscular and youthful looking for his age, due to being a god. He had white hair even whilst a newborn child, continuing through his early adulthood. His eyes have no pupils, being the same when he was in his early adulthood. Related Pages *Gods *Zeus' Fury *Zeus' Lightning Bolts *Statue of Zeus Gallery Image:Zeusbaby.jpg|Concept art for baby Zeus in God of War II. Image:Youngzeus.jpg|Concept art for young Zeus in God of War II. Image:013.jpg|Zeus in God of War III Category:Characters Category:God of War 1 Characters Category:God of War 2 Characters Category:Immortals Category:Gods of Olympus Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:God of War 2 Bosses Category:God of War III Category:God of War III Bosses Category:Gods